Twin vs Twin
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Tourist Trapped AU! A malevolent entity abducts the Pine twins and a large portion of the world, and holds them all hostage on the internet! Will anyone survive as family and friend are pitted against one another to the death? Dipper X Harem!(to be continued in 'tales of the falls')
1. Chapter 1

Twin vs. Twin

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

 **ATTENTION EVERYONE! I'll be briefly breaking my Hiatus and having a Halloween contest. I'll be posting Halloween themed stories, horror themed, or one's that end with a cliff-hanger! The story that gets the most reviews, will be the one I update on Halloween!(and maybe a few other surprises. heh. heh.)**

 **And don't forget to check out my new "Shake Up the Falls" Challenge!**

…...

The day had been tiring for the Pines twins...after defeating gnomes with a leaf blower...Dipper just wanted read his new journal, Mable wanted to check on her followers she had on her web account...and just relax the rest of the day-

 **ZAP!**

Sadly, A certain eldritch abomination had other plans...

All over the world...people disappeared in a flash of light...and even more bizarre...every TV, phone, movie screen, radio, and computer began to broadcast(even if they were broken, unplugged, or without any power whatsoever!) LIVE footage of all the 'disappeared' people standing in a strange digital world...and overseeing them all was-

" **ME! THE ONE AND ONLY SLENDERMAN!"** Shouted Slenderman toward both the world and his 'captive audience'...but mainly the cowering Pine twins...

" **Long story: Your all trapped in my digital dungeon! Where you will be forced to compete in various deadly competitions for my amusement!"**

There were screams of 'yeah, right!', 'Like we'd believe that!', and 'Impossible...must be a dream!' from the thousands of people.

Slenderman sighed. **"Alright then...let's try something..."** Slenderman brings up several digital screens hovering in mid-air..."YOU!" He shouts pointing at a random guy.

" **Did you seriously text just now that my 'costume' looked lame?"** Asked Slenderman incredulous.

The guy shrugged. "Yeah, so? It's a free country."

Slenderman just shook his head in disbelief as he brought up a bunch of screens to float around the guy...all of them filled with very surprised looking people.

" **Do these people look familiar?"** Asked Slenderman. The guy frowned...then smiled..."Oh, yeah! I think a few of them are my followers!"

" **Correction...they're ALL your followers...now say bye-bye to them."**

"Wait, what?" Asked the guy confused-

 **SPLAT!**

Right before he...and all his followers died a horrific, bloody death.

Everyone; both in the digital world and in the world screamed and panicked at the sight.

Slenderman laughed. **"You get it now? You die here...and all your followers die with you! AND thanks to my cameras...the whole world now knows it too!"**

"Nuts to this! I'm outta here!" Screamed several people as they tried to run-

 **SPLAT!**

Before they and their followers all died horribly...

Slenderman sighed... **"Now, now. None of that. If you want to live, you have to play by MY rules..."**

He then gestures to the both the people of the world and his 'captives'.

" **Okay...now that the opening ceremony is over...let's get started! How about an easy game to start us off...OH! Yes, let's play-**

 **TRUE FOLLOWER DIAGNOSIS!**

" **The rules are very simple...from this moment on...all followers may 'un-follow' you without consequence! But be forewarned...once a persons follower counter** **reaches zero...that person will die!"**

Dipper turns deathly pale...he looks at the online account he never uses...it's at zero!

" **Oh, before I forget. You all have phones provided by yours truly! And you can use it to call, beg, or bargain, or whatever with anyone in the 'real world'!"**

Nearby Dipper hears a guy scoffing. "Heh, whatever. I got 5000 followers, this is in the- Wha- NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Screamed the guy as his counter went down rapidly. Dipper heard him calling, begging and pleading...but-

 **SPLAT!**

Dipper vomited as that man and many other people died as they're counters hit zero...as his sister sobbed and clung to him...he wondered... _Why have I been spared?_

All over...the tragedy is repeated...

" _I'm sorry...I don't want to risk dying...for you"_

 **SPLAT!**

 _He has a big family...there'll be someone left to follow him even if I un-follow him...right?_

 **SPLAT!**

" _PLEASE! YOUR MY LAST FOLLOWER!" "...so?"_

 **SPLAT!**

….of course...not all 'real world' activity was 'negative'...

"GAH! Come on! What is with this traffic!?" Shouts Ma pines as she and Pa Pines try to hurry down to the local 'I.T.' store to get an account to 'follow' their kids...

…...

"GIVE ME ALL THE FOLLOWERS YOU HAVE! MY NIECE AND NEPHEW NEED THEM MORE THEN YOU!" Screamed Grunkle Stan as he holds a nerd at gunpoint.

"THAT'S NOT HOW 'FOLLOWING' WORKS!" Pleads the nerd...

…...

Tyler, if you don't get me online soon. Friend or no friend, I WILL GUT YOU!" Screamed Manly Dan.

"IT'S BOOTING AS FAST AS IT CAN!" Screamed an ever apologetic Tyler...

…...

While Mable sobbed and cuddled up to Dipper...trying to pretend she wasn't drenched in blood...

Dipper stared at his counter...wondering...why?

"Come on! You can't un-follow me! Were friends! I let you ride in my Limo a dozen times for crying out loud!"

Dipper turns around...and sees a familiar face. _What's her name...Pacific...Pacifica! Pacifica Northwest!_ He remembered her briefly cruising near the shack...making fun of old man Mcgucket...apparently she's rich.

PLEASE! PLEASE! WE SPENT ALL THAT TIME TOGETHER...DID THAT NOT MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU!?

To Dippers surprise...he was hearing the other side of the conversation! "Tell you what...I won't unfollow you...if you tell me my name..."

Pacifica paled...and said nothing "Yeah, I thought so." And like that...she hung up...and un-followed her.

"I...I have no friends..." Realized a horrified Pacifica out loud...all her wealth, power, influence, and net worth...rendered useless by the actions of a sociopath...

Then her eyes went wide. "MOM! DAD! They'll stand by me!" She shouts frantically, as she calls them...

"Daddy! It's so good to hear you! Of course I can count on you and Mom!"

"Actually, we were the first to unfollow you." Stated Preston flatly.

Pacifica collapsed to her knees. "WHAT!? NO! I'M YOUR DAUGHTER! I'M YOUR HEIR! YOU LOVE ME! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

Preston shrugged. "Nothing personal dear...it's just it was either you or us...and we love us more...besides your mother and me are young..it's annoying...but we can always have a new child...

Pacifica wasn't listening anymore... _I...I have no one...I never HAD anyone...no one cares I'm about to die...no one ever...loved me..._

 **Beep**

And just when all the night seemed darkest for the blonde...came the dawn...

 **ALERT!**

 **Dipper Pines has followed you!**

 **Big Dipper: Hey...you don't really know me...look, I won't lie...my counter is at zero...I should be dead right now...so...I've only given you a few extra minutes of life at best...so...enjoy...I guess...**

Pacifica read it...but Pacifca didn't care...This was the best thing anyone had ever done for her! She looked around...saw a boy with a pine tree hat...who waves at her awkwardly...Pacifica was elated...

 _Someone...loves...me..._

Overcome by this revelation...and exhaustion...she swoons...and collapses

…...

 _Oh, no! What's wrong with her!?_ Thinks Dipper as he sees her faint! He'd only been able to follow her(and not anyone else who was 'dying') because he knew her name!...had he been too late? He was about to go over and check on her-

 **"Well! Looks like things have quieted down...all the 'false' followers seem to have revealed themselves...which means the amount of followers you have left now...is the number of people who truly care about you more than they fear death!...isn't that wonderful?"**

No one answered...they were too busy crying and vomiting...amongst the thousands of rotting corpses...

Dipper still looked at his counter confused. _I know I should be happy about this...so why do I have this feeling of dread?_

" **That's a good instinct Dipper! Trust it, you'll live longer!"** Shouts Slenderman from his podium suddenly, causing Dippers blood to go cold.

Slenderman once more addresses everyone. **Now I know what you all think of me...I'm a murdering psychopath...and your right! Buuuut, I'm also a bit bi-polar...and during these bouts of psychosis...I tend to help right great wrongs..."**

Instead of elaborating, he materializes in front of the Pines twins. Who both jump backward in fright. Slenderman brings a screen of Mable's account. **"My, my...aren't we popular? Not only have you not lost 'any' followers...but you've actually gained more!"**

There were shouts of 'no way!', 'How's that possible?', and 'oh, come on!' from all the other 'contestants'.

Mable gulped...but nodded. **"Hmmmm...I wonder if they'd still be loyal if they knew..."** He says out loud. Before either twin could ask what he means, he turns to dipper.

" **My boy! Can I just say congratulations! I was just rummaging through your computers history...and found this!"** He displays numerous screens; all filled with E-mails consisting of notifications of winning patent contests, winning contests involving beating impossible chess moves(like the Zugzwang Shuffle), or solving half of the infamous 'Millennium Prize Problems', and even invitations of early admissions into the worlds best colleges/institutes!

Mable went pale...Dipper...Dipper was just confused! "What is all this!? I've never seen any of this! None of those contests I entered ever called me back!" Shouted Dipper in disbelief!

" **Really? How odd...according to the dates; they were sent to your computer...and that 'YOU' turned them all down/or deleted them."**

"WHAT!? I DID NO SUCH THING!" Shouts an irate Dipper.

"Maybe...maybe it was a bad internet connection?" Offered a now trembling Mable. Dipper was too angry and confused to notice her sisters unease...but Slenderman wasn't..and made him(somehow) smirk.

" **Don't worry...we'll get to the bottom of this...using special 'science'; I can hack your webcam and have it show all!"**

Slenderman brought up a screen in front of Dipper; showing his room during the time of the first notification- "WAIT!" Shouts a panicked Mable as she tries to jump in front of the screen...but Slenderman simply caused more screens to appear...all of them showing the same thing-

Dippers heart shattered...he turned to the one person he thought he could trust more than anyone... "Mable..it was you?"

"Dipper I never meant to hurt you! I knew how miserable you were with your current life! I knew you'd leave the first chance you got! I couldn't lose you! I can't make it on my own! I love you!" Pleaded a sobbing Mable.

Slenderman scoffed. **"Typical Co-dependent/Enabler relationship...in all it's dark twisted glory."** He then smirks as he looks at Mable's account. **"In any case...looks like your followers don't much care for a treacherous Sister."**

"WHAT!?" Exclaimed Mable as she looked at her phone...her follower count was dropping rapidly!

"NO! NO! NO! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS!" Her screams...were in vain...the counter dropped until only one was left.

 **You have one Follower left: Dipper Pines**

" **Well..isn't his ironic...I guess you were too busy with your legion of followers to follow your own brother...but he wasn't too busy to follow you...one of the 'perks' of being friendless I suppose...**

All eyes (in both worlds) found themselves pointed at the silent twelve year-old boy...

Slenderman sauntered up to him. **"My boy...You've been through so much haven't you?...tell you what...I'll make you a deal...I'll overlook the fact that your supposed to be dead right now...and even send you home...and all you have to do...is cut the 'dead weight' from your life...aren't I generous?"**

Asked Slenderman as he brought up a touch screen in front of Dipper...with the following selection:

 **UN-Follow Mable Pines?**

 **Y/N?**

After a moments hesitation...Dipper reached for it to make his choice...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: Some elements of this story were taken from the manga 'Real Account' I don't own it**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **AN: There, apparently has been some confusion. I am still continuing this story. I'm just continuing it in 'Tales of the falls' ;it's easier for me to keep track and organize that way.**

 **As for the rate of updating; that depends on real life, inspiration, will of my lord and savior Jesus Christ...and bribing me with 'Shake up the falls chapters.**

 **Yes, for every ONE chapter of my 'Tales of the Falls' challenge you make, I'll have THREE stories of YOUR choosing updated.**

 **...as long as they follow the requirement below:**

 **SHAKE UP THE FALLS: CHALLENGE!**

 **Primary Objective:**

 **Tired of fanfictions just copying cannon and not doing anything really different? Well, I am!**

 **So I say we do a 'deconstruction' of Dipper and Mabels 'sibling bond'! Through the following-**

 **(BEGIN FLASH-FORWARD)**

 ** _A forty-something year old Dipper enters his parents house and takes off his fast-food uniform with a sigh as he looks down at his meager paycheck._**

 ** _A forty-something Mabel (wearing a crazy sweater and surrounded by dozens of cats); looks up._**

 **" _Hey Dipping sauce! Guess what!? I made a 50 ft butterfly made of comics...which I then set ablaze! I'm still the goddess of destruction!...also the police are here again to fine us for burning stuff without a permit...also for unintended arson damage to the neighbors house"_**

 **" _Wait, what!?" Shouts Dipper just as a policeman steps out of the shadows and snatches up Dipper's paycheck._**

 **" _Ah, come on man! I worked overtime the whole week at the drive-through to earn that!" Shouts Dipper. But the Officer had already left._**

 ** _Dipper feels a drop of water on his head...the ceiling was leaking..._**

 **" _I also created a new water slide for Waddles!"_**

 ** _CRASH!_**

 ** _The ceiling gives way as a giant hog crashes down and breaks the floor; water soaking everything!_**

 ** _The cats scatter in panic; breaking various household objects as they do so._**

 ** _Mabel laughs at this. "Ah, they're cute when their crazy!" She shouts as she takes a picture of them._**

 ** _Dipper sighs as he goes to check the emergency fund...only to find it empty..._**

 **" _Hey Dipping sauce! Can we have Pizza tonight!? Duck-tective will be on!" Shouts the ever cheerful yet oblivious Mabel._**

 ** _Dipper just hangs his head...and cries..._**

 ** _(FLASH-FORWARD END)_**

 **What I just showed you was a peek into a future after Gravity falls, where Mabel no longer needs to fear growing up...because she doesn't have to! Why would she need to when she has a pushover brother who is willing to sacrifice everything: never getting married, never being independent, never having a life of his own to make her happy?!(in other words: An Enabler/Co-dependent relationship)  
**

 **You can give this vision to whoever you want: Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Pacifica, Stan, Ford, Soos, etc- You can have it sent to them at any time in the series, or have them sent back in time, or do a Peggy Sue! And have them use this knowledge to shatter cannon!**

 **Also Bill Cipher's threat needs to be taken more seriously!(I'm talking actual full-on Armageddon preparation after his first appearance!) And they need to take Gideon seriously when he sends the creepy letters and hosts his TV show(You don't have to kill him, but the Pines Family have to at least Neutralize him...or make some kind preparation to fight him when he breaks out). EXAMPLE: Mable is forced to take Dipper more seriously and not mess with him to survive or The realization that she and her loved one's might die at the end of the summer make Wendy not so hung up on the whole 'age gap' with Dipper and goes out with him.  
**

 **Also, the hero's need to be proactive! When Gideon starts sending creepy letters and making television broadcasts, they need to take care of him(kill or neutralize; either works). All that matters is that they strike first at the first sign of trouble; And don't just have them wait around and do nothing!  
**

 **NO LEMONS, LIMES, YAOI, YURI OR INCEST PLEASE! I HATE THAT STUFF...  
**

 **Secondary objective: the following episodes can't end as they did in cannon!(especially if your doing a Crossover!) If you want to kill Wendy and have Pacifica be the rebound fine. Or you could have Wendy give Dipper a chance after saving him from ghosts...have them go on a couple dates(this can even happen off-screen if it's easier)...Wendy decides it's not going to work...and then land Pacifica on the rebound(that works too) Just do something different!(conversely, you could also just give Pacifica Tyrone and Dipper could have Wendy...just saying...everyone would be happy...)**

 **"The Inconveniencing".(it annoyed me that no one did anything with Wendy's 'stare at wall and rethink everything' statement, I'd appreciate some help there)  
**

 **Time Travelers Pig(call it semantics if you must, but I would never let a girl get hurt just to save a pig. Mabel's just going to have to suck it up and learn she can't have everything)(I'd recommend using Steven Universes 'The Answer' as a template(or it's Aesop at least)) The ending can't be cannon! Especially if your doing a crossover!(Endings where BOTH Waddles and Wendy are saved are also okay)  
**

 **Fight Fighters(none of this band-aid solution 'hate each other in silence' stuff! I want to see an aftermath! Have Wendy find out the truth and be mad at both of them if you have to! Just do something different!**

 **Little Dipper(I would prefer you just skip this episode entirely to be honest) (Or better yet, use Steven Universes 'Too short to Ride' episode as a template)(But if you do, do this episode...skip the 'twins idiotically Argue over the crystal instead of saving themselves and their home from Gideon' Scene. Have Dipper punch out Mabel and use the crystal. Or have Mabel punch out Dipper to use the crystal! Just do something different! Especially if it's Crossover! In that case have someone else punch them and use the crystal!)Considering what Dipper just sacrificed for Mable in Time travelers pig...I've always felt that Mable was more then a bit ungrateful and mean in this episode...  
**

 **Boyz Crazy(I actually have no problem with the ending here believe it or not, but I was annoyed that it was rendered somewhat meaningless since there was no aftermath(between Dipper and Wendy anyway). So...you know...go do your thing. I would recommend using Steven universes 'week of Sardonyx' Arc as a template)**

 **Into the Bunker((take a deep breath)look, you can handle the shipping however you want. But you have to have Mabel equally punished for the trouble(it is her fault they were locked in there in the first place after all). (Preferably where Wendy and Dipper are mad at Mabel and refuse to forgive her.)(their also needs to be an aftermath, Dipper having an honest, real conversation with Wendy about how he still has feelings for her and where they go from here. I'd recommend using Steven Universe episodes 'Mr Greg' or 'we need to talk' as templates)(also please just skip 'Roadside attraction' entirely, please)(if your doing a crossover, and bring someone else down there with them, you have to have them stop Mabel from locking Dipper up!  
**

 **Northwest mansion Noir:(Groan) so much wasted potential. Pacifica's parents just forgive her? Nothing comes from the shipping? Pacifica was nearly killed by Wendy's ancestor, and nothing comes from that?)(P.S. I'm aware that a lot of people have actually fixed that in their fics(for which I'm grateful), I just feel that it needs to be said)**

 **Mabel and Dipper v.s. the future(you do what you want with this...just don't make things so ridiculously one-sided and place all the blame on Dipper as it did in cannon(also, Dipper has to find out about Mabel's deal with Bill))**

 **Tertiary objective:**

 **Dipper V.S. Manliness: I always thought it weird that their was no girl(be it Wendy, pacifica, Tambry, or candy, etc) during his 'man trials'. Whether to beat him at being a 'man', laugh at his loincloth(or if he loses said loincloth, make him embarrassed), be inadvertently a crucial part of his 'trial', or just along for the ride...I just think it's a story possibility that should be explored is all... I also feel that Stan's hypocrisy for badmouthing ABBA while he himself watches 'The Duchess Approves' should be explored...as well as Dipper getting mad at Mable ridiculing him after everything he's done for her,  
**

 **Carpet Diem: It always bugged me that nobody cared about Dippers leg getting chewed off by a wolf, A woodpecker biting out his tongue, or his personal belongings getting vandalized...Don't just slap a band-aid solution 'Status-Quo' approved ending on it...make Dipper mad at Mabel for putting him through all that! Have it be a long messy fight! If you make them reconcile...they BOTH have to earn it!(especially Mable)  
**

 **Summerween: Why is it so horrible for Dipper to want to celebrate Halloween his own way? True, he shouldn't of lied, but slanting the episode to put him completely in the wrong for wanting to have fun his own way...was completely unnecessary! Pleas make this episode more balanced**

 **Dreamscape: For the most part I have no complaints about the episode, but it needs to be at least addressed that Stan only 'toughens' up Dipper while letting Mable do whatever she wants. Also, could someone PLEASE tackle Gideon when he's gloating about the Deed in front of the Pines?**

 **Soos and the real girl(I don't get why Melody should have to leave, I'd rather prefer she stayed and have a sub-plot going with Soos)**

 **Blendin's Game(I mostly had no problem with this...but it always bugged me that no one did anything with the 'young Wendy thinks Dipper is cute' storyline...some assistance here would be most appreciated)(I'd also like to see Wendy's reaction to that)  
**

 **Tale of two Stans:(I'm with my fellow fanficton writers. Their should have at least been a small rift popping up between Mabel and Dipper after Mabel trusted Stan over Dipper(Especially considering she prevented Ford from killing Bill!))**

 **Stanchurian Candidate: I feel it was rather selfish for Stan to put his pride over the safety of his family, when they reveal the mind-control to him and he gets mad, lay it on home how he's being selfish and seemingly uncaring about his family!**

 **The last MabelCorn:** **I feel it was rather selfish for Mable to put her needs over the safety of her family, you can keep the 'Unicorns are selfish jerks' revelation if you want, but also lay it on home how she's being selfish and seemingly uncaring about her family!**

 **Roadside Attraction:(Recommended by Emma Iveli) If you MUST do this episode, Mable has to give Dipper more advice then just 'move on'(seriously, it's a bit weird she didn't help him more with this considering how much she loves matchmaking and knows better then anyone else how socially awkward Dipper is) And she and Grunkle Stan need to get into a big argument over who's advice is more valid. (pointing out the hypocrisy of Mable badmouthing flirting with multiple people, when she dose the same would be funny)  
**

 **Weirdmagedon: (can't think of anything...save for wanting to see a fic. where Ford's Bill-Killing Gun actually works...and Maybe some more character development/bonding between Dipper Wendy...and possibly Pacifica)(Oh, having Wendy comfort Dipper over his 'You can't make someone fall in love, you can only be worthy of love' speech would be nice too)  
**

 **Escape from Reality: JUST BURST THE BUBBLE! Especially if it's a crossover! A 22 minute story wrapped up in 5 minutes! Mabel can just deal with it!(it would also be nice if Wendy, Pacifica, or SOMEONE comforted Dipper about not getting any Valentines, also it be nice if someone reminded Wendy and Soos that their friends and family are suffering and they need to rescue them before they go gallivanting in the bubble).  
**

 **Take Back the Falls: If your doing a crossover, you HAVE to have someone from the Crossover-verse SUCCESSFULLY stop Stan from breaking the circle. By threatening him with death or dismemberment if necessary!**

 **EX: Ford: "Him and I...Grammar Stanley"**

 **Stan is about to beat him...when he feels cold steel pressed against his back**

 **Undyne: "YOU %$ #% one foot from where you are, I'll #% &$%$ kill you!"**

 **Stan gulps nervously...but stays in his place...and the cipher is complete...**

 **NOTE: to all Wendip and Dipifica fans alike...have you considered just making a water proof Tyrone and giving him to Pacifica while Dipper has Wendy? You could literally have your cake and eat it too!**

 **ANOTHER note: crossovers with gravity Falls in this challenge are accepted and encouraged! Let your imagination run wild!(But ONLY as long as you don't have the people from said crossover-verse sitting around useless and not letting them change the plot(let the above 'stop Stan from ruining the circle' be your template for ANY other moments in Gravity falls Cannon)**

 **And one more thing...I'm well aware that this might not be some people's cup of tea...so if you want to adopt ANY of my stories...or give them to a friend/acquaintance. That's fine.**

 **This dose NOT mean I'm discontinuing my stories, I'm just trying to give you more options. I will also allow multiple adoptions, so more then one person can enjoy this!**

 **Well, that's more or less it, good hunting YAH'll!**

 **P.S. just a heads up; I'm finally moving into my own place come Christmas/new years...the place is nice, affordable rent, geographically Convenient, free wi-fi...the only downside is I have to wait THREE MONTHS to get said internet set up, it'll be top quality and FREE...but I have to wait at LEAST that long for it.**

 **A friend of mine said he could get a 'hotspot' set up...but who knows what will happen there.**

 **Bottom Line: If my updates online drop off for a couple months or I won't answer your Messages...that's probably why.**

 **But regardless; merry Christmas and a happy new year!**


End file.
